


The Marvelous Quest of a Magician & Wizard

by GarrusGoodmorrow



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Comedy, Dadvid and Gwenmom are present, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to something else, Gen, Rivalry, You could see this as shipping fuel, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 13:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrusGoodmorrow/pseuds/GarrusGoodmorrow
Summary: Nerris has been waiting all school year for this camp. Once she finally reaches Camp Cambell however, she soon realizes that this is nothing like she dreamed of. After giving up hope for a fun summer and making new friends, she suddenly meets another camper named Harrison. At first, it seems they'd make a good duo but soon that friendship turns into a heated rivalry. Despite their detest, they must face the horrors that can only be found at Camp Cambell. While also coming to terms with the sudden strange bond building between them.





	The Marvelous Quest of a Magician & Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and welcome! I'm very excited to be starting this one out, it's been a while since I've written anything but I'm super excited to get back into it! 
> 
> I decided to make this story about two side characters that seem like a fan favorite. (And also personally mine as well.) If you're wondering how this story will play out, I think this is the best description. It's basically Camp Camp but if it starred Nerris & Harrison. That also means that I try to keep the same level of humor and writing that you'd see in Camp Camp. I try my best to make the characters as canon as possible, with some slight moderation for story purposes. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I really look forward to what you guys think. I've got a ton of ideas that I can't wait to get to in here.

Nerris held tightly to her bags as the bus kept bumping along the dirt road they were driving on. She had a wide variety of different things she brought along for camp, including many different pieces for games and a wide variety of costume pieces perfect for either roleplaying or robbing a bank. She had packed them all in three duffle bags and one suitcase. Today was her first day of Larping Camp and she was ready to impress everyone, after all, she learned from the best.

She was the only person on the bus besides the old man driving it and to pass the time she thought about her father. Her dad talked about how he got into his passion by joining a camp when he was about her age as well. Ever since she was little Nerris loved the idea of adventuring in a fantasy world, sadly no one her age back home was into that stuff and she could only experience it with older people her dad knew. The elf was glad she might finally be able to meet kids like her with the same hobby, she thought about this trip for days and was ready to wow them!

After a few minutes on the road, the bus finally started slowing cruising into the entrance of the camp. Nerris peaked outside and read the sign saying "Camp Campbell" as they passed by. The bus went to a complete stop and her old man driver whispered, "We're here."

Nerris wasted no stamina and quickly grabbed her stuff and made her way out. Outside the bus was a very happy looking redhead who Nerris assumed was a counselor. He quickly and energetically introduced himself. "Campe Diem new camper! My name is David, I'll be managing your activities here at Camp Cambell!"

"Salutations Dungeon Master David!" Nerris said with a little bow. "I am a high wizard who comes from a land far away in hopes to bring peace to this dangerous land!" 

David's eyes gleamed up at her excitement. "Oh, you must be Nerris! Well, we are very happy to have someone help spread happiness over this camp and I can see that she's very excited to get started!" Nerris was jumping with excitement while David got on one knee to talk to her, "Tell you what. You're one of the early campers here so how about I take your bags to your tent and you can go start exploring! I'll get our most experienced camper to help you get started." David suddenly started yelling, "Max! Come here please."

Suddenly a small boy came walking towards them, he looked annoyed and asked, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you could be a sport and show our newest camper here where to get started."

Max thought for a moment then responded in the same tone, "Well I don't have anything better to do, which isn't very surprising in this camp. Alright, whatever." 

"Fantastic! You two have fun now." Nerris dropped her suitcase next to her bags and walked over to Max. David went towards the bus and looked around confused. After searching the area again he asked the bus driver, "Quartermaster... You were supposed to pick up two campers right?"

"That is correct," Quartermaster said in a monotone voice.

 "Um... where's the other camper then?" 

"Sorry." Quartermaster pulled out a bear and opened it with his hook hand. "I'm on my break now." 

As David face suddenly became reminiscent of a boy whose mother just found his porn stash, Nerris went over to Max and introduced herself. "Hello there fellow adventurer! My name is Nerris and it's an honor to fight by the side of an experienced warrior!"

"Um...ok," Max said confused by Nerris's odd behavior. "I'm Max." 

"Since we'll most likely be dominating dungeons together, perhaps we should get to know each other a bit better," Nerris said. "Tell me, what race are you?"

Max's eyes grew wide as if Nerris just asked him what you'd expect from that question out of context, "Wow, not even two minutes in and we're already talking about skin color huh? Well a lot of people do get a bit confused by mine so I gu-"

"No NO!" Nerris said quickly, "I didn't mean that type of race, I mean for example I'm an elf!" She said happily and pointed to her ears. "You can tell by my appearance." 

"Oh wait you're talking about nerd shit aren't you?" Max stated without hesitation, that surprised Nerris but Max continued, "Yeah I got a pretty good idea where you belong, follow me."

Max led Nerris who was still trying to wrap her head around Max's attitude. Was he the most experienced? He looked like he never once Larped in his life and as Nerris looked around at the camp while following him, her confusion only grew more. There were a ton of stations that looked like they belong to a different camp. In fact, every different station looked like it belonged to a different camp! She wanted to ask but before she could, Max announced, "Alright we're here!" 

Nerris looked at what Max was pointing to. They had arrived at a poorly built castle made out of cardboard and was falling apart despite the mass amount of ducktape. "What the heck is this?" Nerris asked disgustedly. She was getting desperate for some answers.

"This is medieval camp or something along that shit." Max tried explaining to her.

"I don't understand... " Nerris said sadly. "and where's the rest of the camp?"

"This is it." Max declared.

"WHAT?!" She said surprised. Max again told her this was all there was for her camp. "This can't be right! I parents signed me up for larping camp, but this just-."

"Nerris let me stop you there for a second." He interrupted her. Max put a hand on her shoulder and started explaining the situation, "I'm gonna cut to the chase. Your parents got scammed and now you're stuck at a shitty summer camp that houses many different types of activities but doesn't have enough or doesn't use enough funding to make any of those camps even remotely enjoyable. There's no way back home because not only are we in the middle of fucking nowhere and communication is about as advanced as it was 200 years ago, but also because the refund policy is bullshit."

She was devastated. All the hype she built on making new friends and enjoying herself in her favorite activity suddenly vanished. All her enthusiasm suddenly seemed drained from her, as if something physically took it from her body leaving a giant hole that Nerris didn't know what to do with. Max continued on while she slowly started to get her situation, "Look I know it sucks for you and you're probably really disappointed, but let me give you some advice from someone who's done this before. Learn to get used to the disappointment. Every day and every activity will bring it no matter how fun David's annoying ass makes it out to be, the sooner you learn how to deal with it, the less it'll suck. And maybe if you're lucky, this summer will go by faster."

Nerris took another look at the poorly made castle. She kept going over her situation in her head trying to find a loophole to fix this but couldn't think of anything except to try and accept her predicament. The girl swallowed the sob she was building up from her frustration and sadly said, "This sucks..."

"You're catching on pretty quick," Max said. "Anyway I gotta go anywhere that's not here." He said and started to walk away.

"Why?" She asked. Though she may not get the camp she wanted, Nerris was hoping not everything would be terrible and still hoped that she could at least make some friends here. Max was the only camper she knew so far and that made her a little attached. 

Max had other ideas, "Listen very closely with those fake ears of yours. I don't want this to sound offensive but I've already been through this shit before. If I wanna make any progress on popularity around here then I can't dare be seen hanging out with someone who dresses and acts like you. Again no offense"

"That sounded very offensive..." Nerris said.

Max just shrugged, "Remember what I said about disappointment?" He then walked away leaving Nerris at the ruined castle. She observed the place one more time and took a deep breath.

Nerris had entered and made her way towards the top of the castle. She observed the inner works on her way up and looked around the edges of the roof. Nerris was pretty skilled in base building, she supposed that with enough time she could make this place look better. It was a fun thought that she used to help suppress the depressing ones that were now haunting her head. The sad elf sat down, and quietly whispered to herself, "I didn't think my adventure would reach such a low point so early..." She contemplated what she said for a moment then suddenly slapped herself on her cheeks. "What's this quitter talk Nerris! There's never been a quest too hard to overcome for you!" She said suddenly, tired of her moping. She stood up and looked around the camp. "The day is still young, I'll meet tons of campers with the same problems as me! I'm sure I'll find allies that will join me and overcome this disaster!" She raised his fist into the air, suddenly filled with determination and ready to take on the world.

Sadly however, things did not go as well as she had hoped. Nerris did meet a plethora of new people, but none seemed to have a connection she'd hope for. She met another girl who Nerris knew immediately wasn't going to work when her skateboard was busted out. This was the type of person that would never want to hang out with her, Ered's cool and dangerous style wasn't her style. There was also a huge boy that Nerris originally mistook for an ogre. His mean exterior told Nerris this was the type of person a dork like her should always avoid.

The kid for Art Camp was... strange. She thought she struck gold when the Theatre kid came in. Nerris figured larping and acting were pretty much the same, yet she knew that it wouldn't work out for long with Preston. Now Nerris was definitely passionate about her role, but Preston was on a whole other level. The kid loved the stage and was strict in his work, something Nerris's more free-spirited roleplay couldn't get behind.

After a while, Nerris went back inside her badly built castle and watched the camp from her tower. She spotted the space kid who was walking passed suddenly get abducted by a giant eagle. Nerris tried to talk to him earlier, he seemed nice but she couldn't hold a conversation on astronomy to save her life. He screamed in terror as the giant bird took him airborne. 

The other counselor Gwen could be heard yelling in the background, "Quartermaster! That fucking bird took another kid!" 

The Quartermaster pulled out a shotgun that was now attached to his arm and told her, "I'm on it." He then began chasing the eagle on the ground while cursing excessively at it.

Nerris gave out a deep sigh. Her day was honestly the worst type of shitty. Her depression seemed to make the time go by faster because suddenly David started calling from the bottom. "Nerris! It's getting late, all the campers are going to their tents to sleep." She acknowledged him and said she was coming down. When she came out of the castle and cheerlessly thanked David, he quickly caught on to her dismay. He got to his knees and started talking to her, "Is everything ok Nerris? You look a little down in the dumps."

Now Nerris was apathetic about her emotions as much as any kid who would be asked to share them, yet she vetoed that idea and decided to tell David her feelings. The man did seem to really be really concerned so she started talking without making eye contact with him. "Dungeon Master David... honestly I don't think I'm gonna have fun this summer." She openly said. David listened while she continued. "This isn't the camp I dreamed of coming to all through the school year and all the kids here are just as different from me as they were back at home. I was hoping I could just... maybe make friends that were finally like me but I-."

"Don't worry Nerris," David said softly. She finally looked at him and he continued. "I've been a camper before and I've done this job long enough to see these worries happen all the time. Now I understand that your camp seems very limited but I promise you that I'll do everything in my power to still make your life here at camp fun! And about your worry of making friends, I promise it'll work out. I know you may feel like you're having a hard time connecting, but it's only your first day here and it's just like going into any new environment. Over time you'll get to know these people and heck there are even more campers coming soon that you'll get to meet! If you just take your time and be patient, I promise you'll find someone who you can call a friend. After all, there's someone out there for everyone! That's why people are so amazing." 

"You-you really think so?" Nerris asked hopefully. She was loving the speech so far. Even if Max warned her about David earlier she still couldn't help but be optimistic. He spoke with such confidence and wisdom while sounding so caring that it made her think that Max just misunderstood him. 

"I'm positive that in time you will find your party members!" He got up to his feet and then said with a genuine smile, "Afterall, what's there not to like?"

A golden feeling suddenly erupted inside Nerris, overflowing the giant hole inside her that was caused by an entire day of disappointment. This redheaded hippy had a good point, today was only her first day and surely there's a chance things can get better. She thanked David and made her way to her tent. 

Once she finally found her tent and went inside, she saw David did bring her three duffle bags and her one suitcase as he said earlier. Looking around Nerris saw that the only thing besides her stuff was her sleeping bag. Resentful of the blandness of it all, she quickly went to her bags and started pulling her stuff out. After a moment, her tent was now full of things including her stuffed animals, an armor rack without the armor and more magical props like a glowing ball that she placed in the middle. When she felt the tent was now cozy enough, the happy elf gave a cheery, "Home sweet home!"

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her, a quick struggle like someone was hitting something soft. When she turned there was nothing there except her suitcase and a few toys. Nerris was ready to forget about it but the suitcase abruptly jumped in the air and landed back on the ground. She screamed in terror and fell. Once she landed on her back the bag started moving more violently around her tent. "A spirit has possed my suitcase!" Nerris told herself. She quickly went over to one of her duffles. "Luckily I ain't scared of no Ghost! I also brought the right tools needed to exorcise this bitch!

Nerris then pulled out a cross with Jesus on it and ran over to the suitcase. She pointed the J-Man at the haunted case and yelled, "The power of Christ compels you!" The bag made another jump at her, "Ech!" She squealed and threw poor Jesus right at the suitcase.

The cross hit the bag hard and suddenly a small very concealed voice could be heard inside the bag, "OW! What the hell was that?" Nerris upon hearing the voice suddenly calmed down. Confused and possibly disappointed that this wasn't a haunting, she slowly approached the case that was now being motionless. Gently she extended her hand and grabbed the zipper on the case. After a bit of hesitation, she quickly unzipped the bag.

As quickly as she unzipped it, a young boy instantly shot out of the bag pouch and started breathing heavily. He fell and started clawing the ground the get himself out of the bag. Nerris screamed as soon as he came out, in a panic, she asked, "By the Nine! Are you ok?! What were you doing in there?! HOW DID YOU GET IN-"

"WAIT!" The boy shouted to her with his voice sounding short of breath. He turned around and crawled back to the bag and started digging, while still breathing heavily he pulled out a top hat and quickly put it on his head. All through this, he kept telling her, "Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!" He then crawled back to Nerris and started digging in his coat pocket. He then pulled something out and threw it in the air. Confetti suddenly started flying around them and he said in a dry voice, "Ta-Da!" He then dropped his face to the ground and started gasping for more air. After a moment of silence and Nerris just watching him, eyes wide with shock he finally started talking. "Oh God! I could hardly breathe in the thing!"

Nerris finally overcame her shock started asking him, "What were you doing in my bag? HOW did you even fit in that thing?!"

The kid finally got his bearings and stood up. His cleaned himself and straightened his clothes. In one final heavy breathe he started explaining his crazy incident to her, "I'm really sorry I startled you there ma'am. I didn't mean to get stuck in that thing."

"Wait, you purposefully put yourself inside the bag?" Nerris asked now very interested.

"Yeah..." He said rubbing his neck. "I WANTED to make a magical first impression but as it turns out, it's actually really hard to open that bag inside. Especially when there's no zipper."

Nerris suddenly became excited. She had finally pieced together that this kid was a camper just like her, and also figured what camp he belonged to. "You're a wizard! Just like me!" She said exhilarated and very close to him.

"Wizard?" He seemed confused. He backed up a little to give himself room. "I believe the modern term is actually Magician, but it's pretty much the same concept."

"I mean yeah... It's basically the same, both practice the mystical arts!" Nerris responded. She might've gotten a bit too excited by his talent.

"Mystical arts huh? I like the sound of that." He said now also excited. He waved his fingers at her as if casting a spell. "I take it that you're a magic user like me?" Nerris excitement kinda dropped when she realized he was confused by her words. She suddenly became very self-conscious. "I mean you are dressed for the part." He continued.

She told him the truth, preparing to see the disappointment on his face. "No... not exactly." He stopped waving his fingers and suddenly watched her closely. She looked away embarrassed and said, "I'm- I'm just pretending to be one. I can't actually do magic tricks like you, I'm what you'd call a... roleplayer." She said the last line with such a disgust. Her imagination told her how lame he probably thought she was, she probably got his hopes up that she was someone who'd be like him. 

"Oh... That's cool" He said after she went silent. 

Her face suddenly went up in surprise. His expression looked normal and not horrible like the one she'd imagine. "Really?" She asked.

"Sure!" He said happily. "I mean imagination is the most magical thing a person can use, right?... Wait, no that actually sounded kinda lame, can you give me a moment to think of a better saying?"

"Nah. That one's fine." She said happily with a smile. The magician smiled back and after another long silence, she realized something, "Oh! I don't even know your name!" She grabbed her cape and started bowing her head. "I am Nerris the Cute! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh um." The boy quickly grabbed his hat and started bowing his head too, "I am Harrison... the First!" They returned to their normal stance and Harrison asked, "Say. I heard a rumor that this camp has more than one theme to it or something. How's that like? Have you seen the magic station?"

Nerris thought about her shitty castle, "Well I'll tell you that my camp could use some more funding, that's for sure. As for magic camp, I can't really say. There is a stage but Preston took it already so you'll have to talk to him."

"Preston?" Harrison asked.

"He's the loud one," Nerris responded.

"Oh! Then I'm sure he'll be easy to spot." He joked and Nerris gave him a slight chuckle for effort. "I'm sorry about your camp though... that's probably a real bummer for you." 

"Yeah..." She agreed. Nerris was also thankful for his concern. "But maybe it won't be so bad now." She said shyly, the elf didn't want to overstep her boundaries and wanted to be patient like David recommended but she also figured you'd have to start somewhere, "Afterall having another magic kid could make things more fun." She said sheepishly.

Harrison gave an embarrassed smile, he seemed to like the idea. "Yeah, totally!" He said while messing with his hair. The magician didn't seem confident when it came to talking about this. Nerris wondered if he had trouble with other people like her. Nerris also liked the idea of her breaking the ice and being the social one. Before she could think about the fantasy more, Harrison said, "I should probably go find the people who work here. Tell them I'm not missing or dead."

Nerris woke from her dream and nodded her head, "Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure they were looking for you earlier. It'd probably be a good idea for you to go tell them."

"Yeah."

"Just watch out for the giant eagle on the way there," Nerris warned.

"The what?"

"Oh don't worry! You won't be able to see it coming anyway!"

"Oh," Harrison said kinda frightened. He walked to the entrance of the tent, before leaving he turned and said, "It was nice meeting you Nerris." He extended his hand. "I don't wanna jinx it but I think this is the start to a great friendship."

She looked down at his hand like he was holding legendary gear. Nerris looked up quickly to see he was smiling at her, she wanted to make sure he was serious. The poor girl didn't think that the one thing she absolutely wanted would be found so early in her adventure. Nerris extended her hand and said with pure delight, "Yes, I think so too."

They shook hands and then after a pause, Harrison added, "And I'm not just saying that just for it to be ironic because in the future we'll like... hate each other or something!"

"Oh yeah totally!" Nerris agreed, "Because that'd be like SUPER cliché and lame!"

 

*Several Days Later*

 

Nerris and Harrison were thrown out of the dungeon door and back into the wilderness. They landed on their backs while Nerris still held the stone dragon claw in her hand, she looked up to see the door to the dungeon close and suddenly disappear from the giant rock wall, as if there was never a wooden door there to begin with. When they stood up and saw the door was gone, she growled angrily then screamed with frustration.

"Harrison you idiot! This is all your fault!" She yelled and threw the dragon claw at him, he ducked quickly before it hit him.

"How was this my fault?!" He asked frustrated, just like her.

"You put the wrong combination on the puzzle door!" She explained.

He picked up the claw and turned it around. "The key has a combination of symbols that match the symbols on the door!"

"Why would the combination for the puzzle be on the key?!" She retorted. "That defeats the whole purpose of a puzzle and a key! God, this always happens Harrison!" 

He threw down the claw and continued to yell, "Well I'm sorry! Maybe if you weren't so bossy all the time, I wouldn't keep messing stuff up!"

Nerris gave a sigh. The two of them had been at each other's throats as of late. Their partnership was toxic and she knew that they'd never get anything done if they kept up, so she decided there was only one thing left to do, "This can't keep happening Harrison." She looked him right in the eye and said, "I'm officially dissolving this party!"

Harrison gasped in surprise. He then looked upset, "So, it's gonna be like that huh?"

"There's no other way I'm afraid."

"Fine!" He said quickly. "I don't need you anyway! In fact, I'm sure without you I can do much better than you ever could."

Nerris gave a Clint Eastwood style squint. "Is that a challenge."

He returned the squint, "You're god damn right."

"Fine!" She said, then pulled out her foam sword and pointed it at Harrison, "From this day forward, you are my sworn enemy Harrison the First... and probably the LAST!"

"Fine then uhhhh" He paused for a second, "Nerris the... BITCH!"

They locked eyes with each other. The two had said their piece and now a declaration of war was announced. As one stared at the other, each didn't know what the future would hold for them. They didn't even consider the possibilities, because in the mind of these two magical youths, only one idea was considered. Victory.

**Author's Note:**

> And now the world is built and the characters have been established (and all the other terms and stuff.) 
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the other chapters after this because I wanted this to be more of an introduction. 
> 
> Half of Chapter 2 is already written because it was originally the first chapter before I decided to do this idea instead. 
> 
> Thanks for reading again and have a wonderful day!


End file.
